Mini-vans and other vehicles commonly have a vehicle body and a sliding side door or doors that are coupled to the vehicle body. The sliding doors are opened and closed to access passenger and storage areas inside the vehicle. Current sliding doors typically include one or more electrical components that are powered by a battery located in the vehicle body. The battery is coupled to the electrical components through a wiring harness that extends between the vehicle body and the sliding door.